Émotions
by Sue-Waige
Summary: J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très peu de fictions sur la série,notamment française. J'ai donc décidé de me lancer. Walter sort tout juste de son hospitalisation suite à son accident de voiture (S01E22 Spoilers) et appréhende ses retrouvailles avec Paige qui lui avait avouer ses sentiments alors qu'il était censé être sous les effets de la morphine. "Censé". Waige (Walter/Paige)
1. Chapitre 1 : Coupé

**Chapitre 1**

 **Walter**

\- Ce qu'on est entrain de vivre tout les deux, je veux surtout pas que ça vienne perturber Ralpf. Depuis que vous êtes entrer dans ma vie, ça a changer beaucoup de choses pour moi... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il avait énoncer ça sur un ton qu'il voulait des plus sérieux, même s'il sentit sa voix trembler imperceptiblement. Mais il s'exerçait néanmoins à garder un contrôle indéniable sur lui même, comme toujours. Avoir chaque donnée, chaque fait et toutes les conséquences sous contrôle le rassurait plus que tout.

Pourtant, tout ses efforts n'empêchèrent pas son cœur de louper un battement lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple peignoir et ses cheveux couleur miel dégoulinaient d'eau sur son buste qui laissé entrevoir un charmant décolleté que le brun ne pouvait pas ignorer. Elle s'approchait doucement du lit dans lequel il était allongé et plus la distance entre elle et lui diminuait, plus les yeux de Walter s'ouvrait, menaçant de faire malencontreusement tomber ses prunelles noires de ses orbites.

\- P-Paige ? Qu'est-ce que fais ici ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Parce que tu penses tout le temps à moi.

Il sursauta, se réveillant par la même occasion, en sueur et perdu dans ses pensées. Il était plutôt troublé, même secoué par ce que son subconscient venait de lui révéler. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait été hospitalisé suite à son accident avec la voiture d'Elia et il n'arrivait pas à sortir Paige de ses pensées. Ses rêves ne faisaient que lui jouer des tours en créant toutes sortes de scénarios idylliques entre l'ancienne serveuse et le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'il ne rêvait pas, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser. Trop souvent, il s'était fait la réflexion d'arrêter de se focaliser sur elle, mais quand bien même il essayait, il se retrouvait toujours en conflit avec son QE(Quotient émotionnel). Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi à fleur de peau. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette soirée lorsqu'il avait été hospitalisé. La jeune femme était restée près de lui et elle lui avait offert un infime présent qui, bien qu'il n'était sans doute pas censé savoir quelque chose à propos de ça, ne pouvait s'arracher le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais il trouvait cette hypothèse tellement ridicule qu'il ne put s'empêcher de chercher une chose de plus rationnelle à laquelle penser. Il s'étira donc de tout son long et s'extirpa de son lit avec une allure féline qui lui allait bien. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et avant que quelqu'un eut le temps de souffler, il était déjà nu, sous la douche, à savonner ses courtes boucles brunes.

Il venait à peine de rentrer au garage, mais il sentait déjà la nervosité l'envahir et il appréhendait le moment où il allait croiser sa charmante muse. Pourtant, il le savait. Elle ne se doutait de rien quand au fait qu'il savait pour ce baiser qu'elle lui avait volé quelques jours auparavant. Il devait normalement être sous l'effet de la morphine lorsqu'elle l'a rejoint. Normalement. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose de « normal » chez Walter O'Brien, et ses fortes capacités mentales lui avait permis de rester éveillé, conscient, sans pour autant pouvoir répondre à ce baiser qu'il n'avait pu savourer que quelques secondes seulement, dans impossibilité de bouger, tout de même scotché par la morphine. Toutes ces questions envahissaient son esprit, il ne réussissait à répondre à aucunes d'elles et il détestait ça. Lui qui avait pour habitude d'avoir réponse à tout, il était quelque peu agacer par ce dilemme mental qui s'adonnait à lui.

Toute sa logique d'esprit lui criait d'oublier ses bêtises. Aucune femme, aucun être vivant ne pouvait avoir autant de contrôle sur un esprit seulement grâce à un contact physique. Surtout sur le sien. Ça ne pouvait être prouver et il réfutait encore plus la simple idée que « l'amour » ait quelque chose à voir dans toute cette histoire. L'amour n'est pas basé sur des faits. Alors l'amour n'existe pas. Rien de plus qu'une réaction physique qui ne durerait pas. C'était tout.

L'heure indiquait 8h03 lorsqu'il entendit le pas mal assuré de Sylvester entrait dans le garage. Walter s'habilla à la hâte d'une de ses habituelles chemise et d'un pantalon avant de descendre deux à deux l'escalier qui reliait ses appartements au garage de son équipe.

\- Walter !

Le jeune homme l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et le serra contre lui si bien que Walter lâcha un léger grognement, suivi d'un « Aïe... » assez peu enthousiaste. Il souffrait encore de sa blessure due à son empalement dans l'accident de voiture. Néanmoins il rendit à Sylvester son étreinte ainsi qu'un sourire concis. L'empoté lui avait rendu visite chaque jour depuis son hospitalisation mais c'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres et O'Brien riait devant l'hypersensibilité de son ami. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi il était comme ça. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il l'appréciait.

\- Comment ça va ? T'es bien rentré ? Pas trop mal ?

\- Ca va, Sylvester, rien n'a changé depuis hier.

-Hey, 197 ! Un p'tit remontant pour fêter ça ?

Devant lui, Toby lui tendait une bouteille de bière, tout sourire aux lèvres, en sachant très bien que Walter refuserait. Il ne buvait pas. Jamais. Derrière lui, Happy semblait totalement désespérée par son collègue mais envoya tout de même un clin d'œil au brun. Ça faisait du bien de voir tout ce petit monde réunit une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon, au boulot, lâcha Walter avant de commencer à se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce mec est taré ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver, on pourrait quand même se la couler douce, se faire des câlins et des bisous jusqu'au crépuscule, comme des gens censés, non ? Objecta Toby, en feignant d'envoyer des baisers à Walter, toujours aussi porté à faire le clown.

Cette pique fit réagir ce dernier qui par instinct fusilla le comportementaliste de ses yeux noirs tout en pinçant, discrètement certes, ses lèvres.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les baisers Einstein ? Tu te mordilles les lèvres là, c'est très gênant, demanda Toby, interrogateur, tout en jaugeant son patron et ami, cherchant un signe quelconque qui pourrait le démasqué. Non, parce que, je suis plutôt flatté d'être sujet à ton désir d'embrasser mais bon. Je pense pas que ce soit pour moi. Tu as un truc à nous avouer mon cher ami ?

-Laisse tomber Toby, tu perds ton t-

-Salut tout le monde !

Walter se sentit légèrement défaillir et perdit momentanément tout le sérieux et le stoïcisme qu'il avait réussi à accumuler pour ne rien montrer à Toby de ses pensées. C'était peine perdue, il se retrouva plonger dans le regard de Paige, laissant lentement sa mâchoire s'ouvrir.

\- Ha Ha ! Pupilles dilatées, bouches entre ouverte, tensions des trapèzes ! Il s'approcha de Walter et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille : Serait-ce à propos de mademoiselle Dineen ?

-Fin de la discussion.

-Quoi, mais-

-Fin de la discussion. Alors mon grand ?

-Walter !

Ralph se rua sur le brun pour le serrer contre lui. Cette réaction était tellement peu habituelle qu'il fut toucher et porta le garçon jusqu'à lui pour le serrer. Ralph était comme lui, le contact physique, ce n'était pas pour eux, mais il était néanmoins tous deux entrain de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Le petit lui avait manqué pendant ces deux semaines et il était heureux de savoir que cela valait de même pour Ralph.

-C'est la journée câlin aujourd'hui décidément, lâcha Walter en lorgnant Toby.

Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Paige qui semblait elle aussi, un peu gênée d'être ici. Elle n'était clairement pas venue pour son bon plaisir mais pour celui de son fils qui voulait absolument voir son mentor. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de la lorgner aussi, le plus impassiblement possible. Sa chevelure aux reflets de miel retombée doucement sur ses épaules nue et cachait les bretelles de sa robe qui laissait voir son léger décolleté et ses jambes dénudées. A cette vision, il se remémora son rêve de la nuit passée et détourna le regard, sans mot dire pour concentrer une nouvelle fois ses pensées sur autre chose que la jeune femme.

\- Alors Ralph, cette fusée n'est toujours pas terminée, au boulot !

Tous deux se dirigeaient vers ladite fusée et commencèrent à discuter sur le projet en grignotant des bagels que Toby avait au préalable acheter chez Kovelski's.

-Les garçons, Ralph doit aller à l'école. Vous travaillerez sur la fusée quand il rentrera, ok ?

-Maman, s'il te plaît, cinq minutes... meumeuna Ralph qui ne voulait pas partir de si tôt.

-Aller, Paige, cinq minutes ! Pria Walter en souriant nerveusement.

-Cinq minutes, pas plus, dit-elle souriant elle aussi, mais de façon plus détendue.

Walter adorait le petit bout d'homme qu'était Ralph. Mais pendant ces cinq minutes que Paige leur avait accorder, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers elle à maintes reprises et même sans cela, le regard pesant de la jeune mère lui hérissait l'épine dorsale. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille et il eut l'impression de se transformer en Sylvester junior lorsqu'il se surprit lui-même à compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Trois secondes avant les cinq minutes acordées, Toby attrapa Ralph et le prit comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

\- Aller Ralphy boy ! On t'embarque, c'est parti !

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir l'emmener ? Le questionna alors Paige.

\- Mais oui, certifia le psy, en plus je suis persuadé que vous avez des tonnes de choses à vous raconter Einstein et toi !

Il s'en alla sur un clin d'oeil, Sylvester et Happy sur ses pas, laissant Paige et Walter sur leurs entre faits. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers son ordinateur où il commença à taper, presque rageusement on ne sait quel code de cryptage ou d'algorithme. Mais lâchant discrètement un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait gagné du terrain et d'elle était maintenant juste en face de lui, appuyée sur son bureau.

\- Tu as vraiment quelque chose à me dire ? S'enquérait il, la fixant un moment puis retourna sur son ordinateur.

\- Non, pas vraiment... Elle ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. Je me demandais si tu allais bien ?

\- Ça va, répondit il du tac au tac.

\- D'accord.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il aurait voulu dire plus, mais quoi ? Parler du beau temps n'était pas forcément son but ultime. Un long silence s'en suivit et pesait sur les deux jeunes gens. Mais elle restait là, posée sur le bureau, bras tendus, les yeux rivés sur les doigts d' O'Brien qui tapaient inlassablement sur son clavier. Elle ne savait peut-être plus quoi dire non plus. Il voulait casser ce silence interminable, ne savait pas quoi dire mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne non plus. Il tenta alors d'exprimer quelque chose.

-Je suis heureux que tu restes finalement avec nous, murmura t-il faiblement, le menton rentré comme pour qu'elle n'entende rien.

Elle eut l'air pour le moins surprise de sa déclaration et lui offrit un charmant sourire qui fit divaguait le génie quelques secondes.

-Et moi, je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux. Désolée de ne pas être passée très souvent te voir à l'hôpital, tu sais avec Ralph, c'était pas facile.

Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois après son fameux baiser, et c'était en compagnie de tous les autres, alors il n'avait pas vraiment pu discuter. Discuter de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas censé savoir, autant faire comme si.

-Ok, lâcha t-il faiblement pour clôturer la conversation comme à son habitude.

Elle semblait déroutée par sa réponse et se redressa. Mais ça ne la changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude à vrai dire. Walter était si stoïque qu'elle se demandait parfois qui de lui ou Épictète étaient le plus doué dans cette pratique. Walter décrocha les yeux de son écran pour la regarder alors qu'elle le surpassait de deux bonnes têtes, elle debout et lui assis.

-Oui euh... Je vais te laisser alors.

-D'accord.

-Euh... Au fait !

-Oui ? Répondit il un peu trop rapidement.

-Euh... Tu sais, le soir de ton hospitalisation ?

-Mmh ?

-Je suis revenue, mais tu dormais je crois. Tu... Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Euh, non. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Oh, c'est pas grave alors.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souviendrait peut-être toujours. Mais comment lui dire, lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'il n'y était pas totalement insensible ? Il se souvenait de chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque pression des lèvres de Paige sur les siennes. Tout. Mais comment le lui dire ? Elle l'avait susurrer dans le creux de son oreille, comme un souffle « J'ai pensé pendant un instant que je te voyais pour la dernière fois. Ça m'a vraiment dérangé car si ça avait été le cas, notre dernier souvenir ensemble aurait été... Une dispute. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas parce que... Parce que je tiens vraiment à toi, Walter. »

-Paige, attends.

Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte du garage lorsqu'il l'interpella. Elle tourna la tête, puis les talons et transperçât Walter d'un seul regard. Et ils restèrent là, à se contempler comme s'ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de se parler. Paige était réellement une belle femme, même Walter qui prônait le « non-sentimentalisme » ne pouvait le nier. Et lorsqu'elle elle s'approcha doucement, avec une démarche presque féline et un regard interrogateur, il ne put que la déshabiller du regard, sans en perdre une miette. Elle se retrouva alors à à peine un pas de lui. Trente-deux centimètres pour être exact.

-Oui ?

-Je … Je voulais que tu saches...

-Mmh mmh ?

-En fait, je sais que...

Ça ne sortait pas. Rien à faire. Et elle était si proche de lui qu'il en avait presque du mal à ordonner toutes les choses insensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Faire la différence entre faits et émotions devenait difficile et plus le silence s'étendait, plus l'espace entre eux deux semblait se restreindre. Elle posa alors l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Walter et passa l'autre sur sa mâchoire, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes derrière ses oreilles, caressant tendrement la joue du jeune homme, l'effleurant à chaque passage. C'était presque douloureux pour O'Brien qui tenter tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer, ce qui créait chez lui une immobilité inhumaine. Il était comme geler sur place et ne bouger plus d'un cils. Il frémissait à chaque caresse qu'elle lui offrait, aussi infime soit elle. S'il avait pu rester ainsi, il l'aurait fait.

Alors que Paige, perturbée, cherchait quelque chose dans son regard, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il aurait voulu être assez fort pour pouvoir avouer ce qui restait tapi dans son cœur. Mais la personne qui avait un important QE, c'était elle, pas lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait presque honteux de sa non-capacité à être humain. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et rouvrit ses grands yeux noirs.

-Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à Ralph lorsque j'étais dans la voiture, j'ai écouté ton message hier... murmura t-il, peu convaincu, sans pour autant lâcher Paige des yeux.

Elle paru presque déçue, mais sourit d'un sourire des plus tendres. Elle retira ses doigts de la chevelure bouclée de Walter et s'éloigna légèrement, ce qui le prit au dépourvu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste là, près de lui, même plus près encore. Elle allait reculer d'avantage lorsqu'il passa une main dans la cambrure du dos de la jeune femme, comme lorsqu'ils avaient danser, une fois. La toucher créa chez lui une étrange sensation d'euphorie, il frissonnait rien que de la savoir entre ses mains. Surprise, Paige haussa les sourcils, interrogatrice.

-Et aussi, je voulais que tu saches que si tout s'était terminer sur une disput-

-Nous revoilà la compagnie !

Walter et Paige s'écartèrent brusquement, Walter se pencha sur son bureau et Paige se retourna vers les arrivant, feintant de venir les accueillir. Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder sa protégée s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être valait-il mieux que tout cela reste comme ça, qu'elle ne sache pas. Qu'ils gardent une relation purement professionnelle. Sans sentiments.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bourrée

**Chapitre 2**

 **Paige**

Toby était quelqu'un que Paige appréciait beaucoup. Son sens de l'humour, l'art de tout tourner en dérision, son chapeau. Il y avait quelque chose chez le psy qui lui donnait envie de sourire, de rire. Mais là, pour l'instant, elle avait simplement envie de lui en coller une, ou bien de lui faire manger son chapeau. Ou même les deux !

Elle était à deux doigts de sortir les vers du nez de Walter, et lui, il débarquait comme si de rien, tout sourire, la paix dans l'âme et la fleur au fusil. Pourtant, elle fit tout pour garder son calme, comme elle tentait de le faire chaque instant avec tous ses cinglés.

-Déjà de retour ? S'enquit elle, un sourire jaune sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? Tu nous as trouvé trop rapide ? Rigola Toby, plein de sous entendus dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci, elle le fusilla du regard sans vraiment le vouloir. Toby mit alors les mains en l'air, tentant d'apaiser Paige, qui baissa le regard consciente qu'elle venait de faiblement avouer au comportementaliste qu'il s'était passer quelque chose, à l'aide d'un seul regard.

-J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit. Déclara t-il, toujours les mains en l'air, envoyant un regard complice à Paige.

-Tu dis jamais rien de toutes façons, espèce de crétin ! Cracha Happy en frappant le psy derrière la tête. Ralph est à l'école, pas d'inquiétude super translator !

« Super Translator », ben voyons. Happy avait un genre de don pour faire croire qu'elle méprisait tout le monde. Même si Paige savait qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Elle et Toby s'étaient énormément rapprocher pendant le séjour de Walter à l'hôpital, contrairement à elle avec ce dernier. Attiré l'attention du grand génie n'était pas chose facile et lorsqu'elle y arrivait, ça ne durait pas puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Et depuis leur dispute causée par sa décision d'un départ pour le Maine, ils ne s'étaient plus réellement retrouver tous les deux. Enfin depuis le baiser qu'elle lui avait donner plutôt. Mais elle continuait d'espérer qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il avait réellement été mis hors-service par la morphine. Bien qu'avec Walter, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. C'était aussi ce qu'elle aimait chez le jeune homme, il était imprévisible, plein de ressources et quoiqu'il eut pu dire plein d'empathie pour ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il était aussi borné et têtu qu'un ado pré-pubère au niveau émotionnel ce qui donnait lieu parfois à des situations plutôt cocasse.

Elle s'appuya sans réfléchir contre le bureau de Walter qui travailler d'arrache-pied sur on ne sait quoi. Elle pensait à cette fois où il avait du flirter avec cette Sima, et qu'elle avait du le guider à l'aide d'une oreillette tout du long pour qu'il ne gâche pas tout. Ça n'avait pas été une tâche facile, mais au bout du compte, il avait su entre prendre certaines choses. Comme l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour qu'Happy s'enfuit. Ou la laisser le déshabiller... Elle se renfrogna en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus les voir. Puis elle rappela une chose. Alors qu'elle le conseillait sur ce qu'il devait répondre à Sima quand ils étaient dans la chambre, elle lui a demander de lui dire : « J'ai eu envie d'être avec toi, à l'instant même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. » et, au lieu de répéter cela, il avait répondu : « J'adore quand tu me parles au creux de l'oreille. » Elle échappa un léger rire à cette pensée, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour elle ou pour la belle Sima qu'il avait dit cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? L'interrogea Walter qui venait de décrocher une nouvelle fois de son travail, captivé le rire de Paige.

Elle se retourna indécise, ayant complètement oublier la présence du beau brun, et baissa lentement son regard sur lui.

-Euh.. C'est rien. Je pensais à une de nos anciennes missions.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

En disant cela, il était revenu sur son écran et ne le lâcherai pas de si tôt. Sauf si il savait à quoi elle était entrain de penser réellement, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer la curiosité inébranlable de Mr. 197.

-Celle avec Sima.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit il alerté, comme prévu. Elle eut cru même percevoir ses joues rougir.

-Comme ça. J'me disais que tu n'étais peut-être pas si mauvais acteur rigola t-elle, moqueuse.

-Merci, sourit il, toujours un peu gêné.

-Mais, je me demandais comment ça se serait passer, si je n'avais pas été là !

-Sûrement un désastre ! Cria Toby, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes.

Elle le sentit tiquer et se fermer suite à leurs remarques et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu. Un ado pré-pubère. Puis il releva soudainement la tête comme pris d'une illumination soudaine pour plonger ses prunelles d'un noir profond dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

-Paige ? Tu as déjà rêvé de moi ?

Sa mâchoire se décrocha si bien qu'elle cru qu'elle allait toucher le sol. Dans un coin du garage, elle aperçût Sylvester et Toby, qui avaient tous deux certainement exactement la même tête que la sienne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était quoi cette question ? Toby avait-il cracher le morceau à propos de son rêve ? Pire ! Walter avait conçu une machine capable de voir les rêves ? Impossible. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien d'autre ne venait que des balbutiements et des regards évités. Walter lui, la fixait calmement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se fichait d'elle clairement. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait taquiner à propos de sa gaucherie en matière de drague. Au moins, ils étaient quittes. Mais elle était maintenant quasiment sûre qu'avec tous ses bégaiements et ses hésitations, il pouvait être persuader qu'elle est rêvé de lui. Elle s'était faite avoir comme un bleu. Note à elle-même, ne plus taquiner Walter.

Elle devait avoir une tête dépitée, car ce dernier affichait maintenant un énorme sourire plein de fierté et d'orgueil. Walter n'était pas vraiment du genre à sourire quand bon lui semblait. En fait, il ne souriait que trop rarement au goût de Paige, qui, finalement se satisfit de ce petit présent rarissime. La dernière fois, et même la seule fois où elle l'avait vu réellement sourire, d'un sourire sincère,c'était juste après l'accident, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle restait finalement avec Scorpion. Elle lui donna gentiment une tape sur l'épaule, lui rendant son sourire.

-Je trouve pas ça drôle, ronchonna t-elle dans un semblant.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, notre cerveau n'invente pas de visages dans nos rêves, seulement des visages déjà vus ou aperçus. Quelque soit ton rêve, il se peut que ton cerveau est utilisé mon apparence pour un personnage de ton rêve. Tu sais les souvenirs oniriques sont fait de symboles, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont vrai, sourit il en tentant de rassurer Paige. Regarde, moi aussi il m'est arrivé de rêver de t-

-Bonjour les enfants ! Au boulot !

Toujours coupé au mauvais moment. Ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'on l'empêchait de savoir ce que voulait dire son brun adoré. Une bonne chose, ce n'était pas de la faute de Toby cette fois-ci. Cabe venait de débarquait dans le garage en trombe. C'était reparti pour une longue et dangereuse journée de travail.

Elle s'affala sur l'un des canapés du garage, exténuée. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se tenir ainsi, mais cette journée l'avait plus ou moins éreintée et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. En plus, ce soir Drew avait décidé de garder Ralph pour la nuit alors si elle le désirait réellement, elle pouvait finir sa nuit sur ce vieux canapé tout dézingué.

-Alors, Tigresse, fatiguée de faire galoper les vilains garçons ?

Toby s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé d'en face. Lui aussi semblait totalement vidé. Elle aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se faisait poursuivre en courant par des tueurs à gage armés jusqu'aux dents, mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Plus besoin de régime.

-Bon, j'vais me rentrer moi, Sylvester, Cabe et Happy sont déjà parti. On se voit demain, Speedy Gonzales !

Il attrapa ses affaires et elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà franchi la porte du garage. Elle se leva doucement du canapé pour se diriger vers le frigo et attrapa un pack de bière, avant de retourner s'étaler du le sofa. Elle entamait sa troisième bouteille lorsqu'elle vit Walter descendre des escaliers de son loft, un ordinateur dans une main, une tablette dans l'autre et un téléphone coinçait entre son épaule et son oreille. Lorsqu'il aperçût Paige, il se stoppa, puis continua sa route vers son bureau.

-... Oui, c'est ça. Les coordonnées semblent être bonnes, merci Super Fun Guy, on verra ça demain.

Il raccrocha, posa toutes ses affaires sur son bureau et fila vers Paige pour s'accroupir juste devant elle.

-Tu rentres pas ?

-Non, je bois, répondit elle comme ci cela semblait évident.

-Tu... veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

O'Brien qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Une grande première ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être chez elle. Elle avait envie de dormir. Avec O'Brien. Elle hoqueta sur lui et l'attira doucement vers elle en le prenant par le col de la chemise. Les chemises. Elle aimait vraiment ça. Surtout sur O'Brien. Ca le rendait d'autant plus sexy qu'il ne l'était, et elle s'amusa à en défaire les premières boutons qui laissés entrevoir les poils sur son torse. Trop sexy.

-Non, nooon. Je suis bien là. Y'a toi. Et le canapé. Oh, Walter, j'ai super envie de toi ! Je veux le faire sur le canapé !

-Hein ?!

-Mais, avant, je veux que tu commandes du champagne au room service, exigea t-elle les yeux à moitié fermés.

Walter ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne bougeait plus de peur qu'elle tente quelque chose d'absurde. Sima. Elle répétait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de dire à Sima. Cette histoire la perturbait à ce point pour qu'elle en parle même ivre ?

-Tu dois être vraiment fatiguée, tu n'as bu que trois bières et regardes dans quel état tu es... Bouges pas.

-Non, restes !

Il avait tenté de se lever, en vain. Elle étreignait fort et ne voulait même plus le lâcher. C'est comme si le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait ingérer exacerber ses sentiments pour le génie. Elle redevint plus sereine lorsqu'il se décontracta, signe qu'il n'allait plus partir. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle et ne bougeait toujours pas, tétanisé. Accroupi par terre, devant elle, il fixait le vide comme pour éviter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque du génie qu'elle sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, il semblait plus tendu que jamais.

-Euh... Paige ?

-Chuuuut.

Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Walter et de son pouce, appuya sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ivre et exténuée, elle semblait oublier la retenue dont elle faisait preuve chaque instant avec le beau brun et n'était plus vraiment maîtresse de ses faits et gestes, mais elle s'en moquait. Après deux semaines sans rien pouvoir exprimer, sans aucune réponse, sans aucun contact, elle voulait seulement lâcher du leste. Faire ce qu'elle désirait. Et ce qu'elle désirait n'allait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez contre lequel elle venait de frôler celui du jeune homme. Walter. Elle voulait Walter, maintenant. Et peu lui importer ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. C'était ainsi.

Elle se redressa, faisant lever Walter par la même occasion et le poussa doucement dans le canapé. Secrètement, elle avait rêvé de faire ça depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrer dans le bar où elle travaillait avant. Elle l'avait trouvé charmant. Et charmant, il l'était lorsqu'il le voulait. Avec ses grand yeux noirs, sa peau matte, ses jolies petites bouclettes et ses chemises, il ne pouvait qu'attirer inconsciemment les femmes lorsqu'avec tout son sérieux, il cherchait une solution pour sauver le monde. Il la regardait maintenant avec quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard. De l'inquiétude ? De la peur ? Avait-il vraiment peur ? Affalé dans le sofa, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, il avait tout perdu du jeune prodige stoïque auquel tout le monde s'attachait à dire qu'il n'était pas humain. Parce qu'humain, il l'était à cet instant, alors que Paige s'asseyait sur lui à califourchon. Les yeux de plus en plus exorbités, Walter paraissait prendre soudainement conscience de ce que sa charmante collègue était entrain de manigancer. Aussi intelligent était-il, il ne pouvait en rien prévoir les réactions de Paige qui était pour le moins... intéressantes.

-Paige, je suis vraiment pas sûr que-

Les mains sur son torse, elle déposait quelques baisers à la base de son cou et traçait ainsi une tendre chemin remontant lentement vers son oreille. Elle sentit la respiration du génie s'accélérer, alors qu'il rester toujours aussi immobile. Elle baladait ses doigts fins sur le corps de Walter, puis commença, boutons par boutons, à déboutonner sa chemise et elle se délectait de voir son brun presque s'impatienter. Une fois son interminable tâche achevée, le buste du jeune homme était toute à elle. Descendant de plus en plus ses mains, elle les posa sur sa ceinture, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Les mains de Walter agrippèrent alors celle de Paige, comme des menottes, ce qui la fit sursauter. Étant sans réponse de ce dernier depuis presque cinq minutes, elle ne pensait même plus avoir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

-Paige, tu es ivre. Déclara t-il le plus sobrement possible, mais sa voix dérailla.

-Laisses toi faire, c'est tout... lui susurra t-elle à demi mot.

Walter lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Ils se regardait dans les yeux alors qu'il glissait fébrilement les mains sur les hanches généreuses de Paige, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Ils étaient maintenant seuls au monde et l'alchimie qui avait toujours exister entre eux deux semblait se décupler encore et encore. Walter rapprocha la jeune femme vers lui, d'une pression sur son dos. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il résister ? Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent enfin et Walter n'attendait qu'une chose, savourer à nouveau les douces lèvres pulpeuses de sa cavalière. Ils se frôlèrent et Paige tourna lentement son visage pour l'enfouir dans le creux du cou du génie et se blottir tendrement contre lui.

Elle venait de s'endormir en à peine quelques secondes, laissant O'Brien plus perdu que jamais.

Tadaaa ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :D


End file.
